Dance With The Devil
by TheGov
Summary: Zbiór, w większości, one-shotów William T. Spears x OC. Co stanie się, kiedy na drodze naszego poukładanego shinigami stanie piekielnie piękny demon?
1. Dance with the Devil 1

_A/N: No to na początek leci historyjka mająca dwa krótkie rozdziały._

_Odnosi się trochę do rozgrywki na pewnym PBFie, konkretnie do balu. Balu na którym partnerką Williama była właśnie Elisabeth. Na jeden wieczór Żniwiarz zdołał przemóc swój wstręt do demonów i cóż, chyba tego nie żałował. Czemu? Myślę, że sami będziecie w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie po przeczytaniu tego poniżej ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Elisabeth bezszelestnie przemierzała zaciemnione korytarze. Wbrew początkowym obawom dostanie się do świata Shinigami nie było takie trudne. Wystarczył byle nieuważny Żniwiarz i „transport" gotowy. Teraz pozostało tylko znaleźć mieszkanie jednego z nich. Williama T. Spearsa. Dostała zlecenie – wykraść Bogom Śmierci pewne dokumenty, w których posiadaniu, jak się później okazało, był właśnie on. Kobieta już wcześniej przeszukała biuro czarnowłosego, jednak nie był to trafny wybór. Papiery musiały znajdować się gdzieś w jego prywatnej kwaterze. Znalezienie takowej również nie stanowiło większego problemu. Wszystko było bardzo dokładnie oznakowane, może z powodu często pojawiających się nowicjuszy, dodatkowo każde drzwi posiadały tabliczkę z nazwiskiem właściciela wnętrza. Po kilkunastu minutach stanęła przed kawałkiem metalu dumnie głoszącym „W. T. Spears".

Demonica nacisnęła klamkę, a drzwi ustąpiły z cichym skrzypnięciem. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby jakiekolwiek dokumenty znajdowały się w niewielkim przedpokoju, więc zmierzyła wzrokiem troje drzwi i zdecydowała się zajrzeć za najbliższe, niedomknięte.

_Pamiętaj, będzie całkiem bezbronny, jeśli pozbawisz go okularów. _Przypomniała sobie wkraczając do pomieszczenia, które najwyraźniej też służyło mężczyźnie za miejsce pracy. Na półkach znajdowały się ogromne tomiszcze, oraz teczki opatrzone niezrozumiałymi dla Dorset skrótami. Przy tylnej ścianie stało masywne biurko zawalone stertą papierów. Wszystko niemal identycznie jak w gabinecie. Był tylko jeden różniący się szczegół. Otóż na fotelu, z głową na biurku pomiędzy dokumentami znajdowała się jakaś postać. Elisabeth podeszła bliżej. Był to nie kto inny, jak śpiący William. Demonica nie mogła się oprzeć i zastygła obserwując tego cholernie _przystojnego_ irytującego faceta _słodko_ śpiącego w fotelu. W końcu Lady zbliżyła się do Żniwiarza. Nachylona nad jego twarzą samoistnie przybierała coraz to nowe odcienie purpury. Delikatnym, wręcz czułym gestem ściągnęła Spearsowi z nosa okulary i odłożyła na bok. Ten powiedział coś bezgłośnie, lecz nadal kontynuował sen. _Ciekawe o czym… ? _I znów bezwiednie uderzył ją ten smak. Białe wino, słodycz, szczypta świadomości zakazanego. Obraz z ostatniego balu wyrył się wyraźnymi liniami w jej umyśle. Jego dotyk, jego gesty, jego głos. Wszystko to działało na nią jak narkotyk. _Zrób to!_ Podpowiadał głoś gdzieś w środku. _Śpi przecież, nie zorientuje się._Odpowiadał na wszelkie wątpliwości. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się bardziej. Bardziej. Jeszcze bardziej. Gdy ciało boleśnie przypomniało jej o sobie, Elisabeth uświadomiła sobie, że stoi nad meblem w jakiejś dziwnej pozie, fantazjując o shinigami, zamiast wykonywać zlecenia. Jej twarz znowu zabarwiła się na kolor bardziej intensywny od włosów Grella. Kobieta cicho wycofała się z pomieszczenia postanawiając poszukać gdzie indziej. Byle nie w jego pobliżu.

W drugim pokoju, który zapewne służył za sypialnię, panował większy porządek. Schludnie pościelone dwuosobowe łóżko (_Czyżby kogoś miał?_), półeczka z kolejnymi książkami oraz szafka nocna. Na niej właśnie znalazła to, po co w ogóle się tu wybrała, a także inną bardzo interesującą rzecz. Już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznała, iż spinka należy do niej. I te wydrapane słowa pożegnania. Znowu ogarnęła ją fala wspomnień tamtego wieczoru. Tym razem jednak Lady uporała się z nimi szybciej. Błyskawicznie wzięła dokumenty i zapragnęła jak najprędzej opuścić to miejsce, nim stanie się jeszcze coś nieprzewidzianego. Pędem wręcz ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Jednak tam, gdzie powinny być drzwi Elisabeth wpadła na przeszkodę. Poczuła znajomy zapach. Nim zdążyła uciec znajome dłonie przytrzymały ją w talii. Ujrzała znajomy błysk okularów.

- Nie wyjdziesz stąd tak szybko.

Powiedział szeptem znajomy głos.

* * *

**_William T. Spears i Kuroshitsuji należą do Yany Toboso;_**  
**_Elisabeth V. K. Dorset należy do Devtrill :3_**

_Za korektę serdecznie dziękuję Oliskę!_

_A Ciebie czytelniku proszę o opinię i wrażenia :)_


	2. Dance with the Devil 2

Elisabeth zamarła w bezruchu, jakby próbując udawać, że wcale jej tam nie ma. William w tym czasie chwycił ją za nadgarstki i zaczął wolno posuwać się do przodu, jednocześnie przyciągając ją bliżej siebie, aby nie przewróciła się idąc tyłem. Chcąc, nie chcąc, musiała się do niego dopasować.

- Czemu zawdzięczam tą niecodzienną wizytę? Czyżby panna Dorset się na mną stęskniła? – powiedział drwiąco.

Nagle skręcili. Demonica zachwiała się i wpadła na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Natychmiast wyprostowała się, wciągając płytko powietrze. Poczuła jak Spears nerwowo mocniej zaciska palce na jej rękach.

Pod wpływem jego siły wypuściła kartki z dłoni przez moment żałując, że w ogóle zgodziła się zająć tą sprawą. Mogłaby teraz spokojnie jeść duszę jakiegoś nieudacznika z Londynu, czy jakiegokolwiek innego miasta na świecie. Mogłaby spokojnie spędzać czas w swojej posiadłości – czytając którąś powieść ze swej kolekcji albo może rozkoszując się winem. Z zamyślenia wyrwało są niezbyt delikatne pchnięcie. Przez chwilę oczekiwała uderzenia o twardą posadzkę, ale zamiast tego wylądowała w miękkim fotelu. Zadarła głowę do góry, żeby pokazać, że wcale przez to wszystko nie straciła na pewności siebie, ale także aby zorientować się trochę w swoim położeniu. Była pewna, że i tak jest w lepszej sytuacji niż Żniwiarz. Bo czy on cokolwiek widział pośród tej ciemności? Nawet księżyc nie docierał do wnętrza gabinetu, w którym, jak Elisabeth zdążyła zauważyć, właśnie się znajdowali. Chwilę później cały widok zasłoniła jej blada, zmęczona twarz, a zza okularów zielone oczy wpatrywały się w jej własne. William już jej nie trzymał, ale nachylał się nad nią tak, że nie była w stanie uciec.

Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Shinigami przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i gdy już miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, pierwsza odezwała się kobieta

- Czyżby pan Spears nie wiedział, że do spania służy łóżko, a nie biurko?

Lady czuła jego oddech na policzkach. Miała wrażenie, że z każdą chwilą przyspiesza on coraz bardziej, jakby w obawie, że zaraz zabraknie mu powietrza i zacznie się dusić. Bynajmniej, Will wcale się nie dusił. Poruszył się tylko niespokojnie i wyszeptał Dorset prosto do ucha

- Kto Ci to zlecił?

- I myślisz, że się dowiesz? – parsknęła śmiechem. Będąc w takiej sytuacji raczej nie pozwoliłaby sobie na takie słowa w stosunku do kogoś innego, ale była pewna, że akurat Spears niewiele jej zrobi. Ten odsunął się trochę i podniósł dłoń.

- Kto Ci to zlecił?

- Przecież i tak mnie n- A jednak ją uderzył. Chociaż nie bardzo mocno, czerwony ślad na policzku zapiekł boleśnie.

- Pytam po raz ostatni. Kto?

- Bijesz kobietę? Co z Ciebie za dżentelmen…

Żniwiarz zawahał się przez chwilę. Wcale nie chciał tego robić, nie chciał żeby to wszystko tak wyglądało. Musiał jednak wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Właściwie to już je zaniedbał. Powinien od razu zaalarmować, że do ich świata przybył demon, zamiast rozprawiać się z nim sam na sam i to jeszcze w tajemnicy. Nie chciał jednak, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że to właśnie ona zjawiła się u niego w mieszkaniu. W każdym przypadku byłoby z tego więcej kłopotu niż pożytku. Już po Danse Macabre zaczęły krążyć wśród Shinigami dość jednoznaczne historyjki, dodatkowo podsycane relacjami Grella. O mało nie doszło do oskarżenia go o zdradę, ledwo zachował swe wysokie stanowisko. Nawet Undertaker, który posłyszał co nie co zaczął z niego całkiem jawnie drwić..

Ten moment wahania Elisabeth wykorzystała na wcielenie swojego planu B, który już zdążyła dokładnie ułożyć w głowie. Co prawda przewidywała dla niego tylko niespełna 50% skuteczności, jednak nie miała innego wyjścia jak chociażby spróbować.

Podniosła się odrobinę i delikatnie musnęła usta Williama. Wydawało jej się, że ten delikatnie się zachwiał. Tym razem pewnie wstała całując go. Prawdopodobnie przez szok, stawiany opór był minimalny, dzięki czemu już po chwili stali wyprostowani, a nawet udało się Lady popchnąć mężczyznę do tyłu tak, że był zmuszony położyć się plecami na blacie biurka stojącego za nim. Nie odrywając się ani na moment od jego ust Dorset wspięła się na mebel i usadowiła na klatce piersiowej Żniwiarza. Ten dopiero zaczynał rozumieć co tak właściwie się dzieje. Począł oddawać pocałunki, wpierw ostrożnie, a następnie coraz odważniej. Wtedy Demonica odsunęła się na chwilę od jego twarzy, by pozbyć się okularów czarnowłosego (które notabene niezbyt delikatnie upuściła na podłogę) i zacząć składać drobne całusy na jego szyi. Rozpięła kilka guzików jego koszuli i rozwiązała krawat. W tym czasie on przyciągnął ją do siebie bliżej, dłońmi szukając zapięcia sukni. Wyczuwając zamiary mężczyzny Elisabeth momentalnie chwyciła jego ręce, przełożyła je mu za głowę i związała wcześniej ściągniętym krawatem, wieńcząc swe dzieło niewielką kokardką. Nie mogła dopuścić, żeby to wszystko, co dotychczas działo się zgodnie z planem poszło na marne. Właściwie to plan już miał się ku końcowi, ale tak jakoś wcale nie chciało jej się odejść... Nawet zrobiło się jej trochę żal Willa patrzącego na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem. A może zawiedzionym? Może po prostu było to jego zwyczajne, chłodne spojrzenie, tylko ona wyobrażała sobie nie wiadomo co?

Demonica w końcu wstała i rozglądnęła się po gabinecie. Podłoga była pokryta dziesiątkami, a może nawet setkami kartek. No tak, w końcu zrzucili większość rzeczy z biurka. Teraz pośród tego bałaganu trzeba było odnaleźć konkretne dokumenty. Dorset przeczuwała, że nawet dla niej nie będzie to zbyt proste zadanie. Znalazła na którejś z półek świeczkę i zapaliła ją. Chociaż nie dawała zbyt dużo światła, tyle jej w zupełności wystarczało. Znalazła już pierwszą z poszukiwanych stron, gdy jej uszu dobiegł mocno zdenerwowany, ale również zmęczony głos.

- Co Ty robisz? Rozwiąż mnie natychmiast, po za tym gdzie są moje okulary?!

Kobieta zignorowała go, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od całej tej „makulatury", którą właśnie przekopywała. Nie chciała nawet patrzeć w stronę Żniwiarza, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczęły odzywać się w niej jakieś cholerne i kompletnie niepotrzebne wyrzuty sumienia, czy cokolwiek innego, co skłoniłoby ją do przerwania wykonywanej czynności i uwolnienia go. A koniec tego całego idiotycznego zlecenia był już tak blisko…! Przeliczyła kartki. Brakowało jeszcze tylko jednej. Odwróciła się, żeby móc ogarnąć wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Spears już stał oparty o biurko, usiłując na ślepo pozbyć się krawatu ze związanych dłoni. Klęczała chwilę patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Już nie wyglądał tak słodko, jak wtedy, kiedy niedbale spał. Teraz określiła by jego wizerunek jako bardziej… niegrzeczny. Mrużył oczy, tym razem nie ukryte za okularami, i z zaciętą miną walczył z wiązaniem. Na jego czoło opadała mocno rozburzona grzywka. Dodatkowo miał, zresztą za sprawą Elisabeth, częściowo rozpiętą koszulę gdzieniegdzie przybrudzoną szkarłatną szminką. Krwawe ślady ust znajdowały się też na jego szyi.

Lady przypomniała sobie o swojej sytuacji w momencie, kiedy usłyszała cichy szelest i ujrzała czarny krawat miękko upadający na ziemię. Zerwała się na równe nogi nie dbając już o to, czy zdobyła wszystko co miała na celu. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i zaczął iść w tym kierunku, jednak nadal trzymając się brzegu mebla. Widocznie nawet we własnym mieszkaniu nie czuł się pewnie, jeżeli nie miał okularów. Dorset pospiesznie kopnęła zapaloną świecę, którą uprzednio postawiła na posadzce. Pobliskie papiery powoli zaczęły zajmować się ogniem. Spears przystanął jakby nie wiedząc, czy wpierw powinien dopaść intruza, czy ocalić pomieszczenie przed niechybnym pożarem.

- To ja już pójdę. Dobrej nocy, Williamie – mruknęła, pospiesznym krokiem idąc ku drzwiom.

* * *

_Ta dam. Koniec._  
_To, znaczy druga część, miało w ogóle nie powstać, ale w końcu uległam prośbom, narzekaniom, czy cokolwiek to właściwie było... no i napisałam. Ale obiecuję, nie będę Was nigdy katować trzecią!_  
_Jednak mam nadzieję, że chociaż odrobinę Wam się podobało, gdyż niestety kontyuacja powstawała pod dużą presją czasu._

_Za korektę, ponownie, dziękuję Olisce! (cóż, chyba czas przestać się łudzić, że, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie, będzie to kierowane do kogoś innego :D)_

_Niezmiennie..._  
_**...William T. Spears i Kuroshitsuji należą do Yany Toboso...**_  
_**...i Elisabeth V. K. Dorset należy do DevTrill.**_


	3. Gdy kobieta jest w fontannie

_A/N: Odniesienia to balu, który był dawno temu i nie prawda.  
Anyway, zapraszam do czytania!_

* * *

_Gdy kobieta jest w gniewie…_

- Elisabeth…

- Nie!

- Ale…

- Nie!

Czarnowłosa szła nadąsana obok mężczyzny. Kroczyła mimo to pewnie, dumnie wyprostowana z rękami założonymi na piersi i twarzą lekceważąco odwróconą od towarzysza. Ten z kolei chociaż starał się zachować zwyczajową powagę i obojętność, coraz bardziej zaczynał wyglądać na zdesperowanego.

- Proszę…?

- Nie!

I w milczeniu szli przez kolejne kilka minut po pustych londyńskich ulicach. Chociaż nie padało, to i tak było dość chłodno jak na jesień. Zapewne to powstrzymywało ludzi przed wychodzeniem na zewnątrz. Nagle Elisabeth skręciła w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Zielonooki o mało co nie poszedłby dalej prosto. Podirytowany wlókł się za nią i nawet nie zauważył, że przystanęła.

- Aaała! – uderzyła go lekko po głowie, kiedy wpadł na nią. William podniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć co było powodem ich postoju.

Znajdowali się u bram jednej z większych rezydencji w mieście, a żeby być dokładnym, ogrodów do niej przylegających. Wydało mu się, że skądś zna to miejsce. Po chwili namysłu Shinigami uśmiechnął się delikatnie. No tak, bal na który kiedyś przyszli razem. Wspominał go zdecydowanie dobrze. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Chwycił jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowaną tym zmyleniem drogi, odchodzącą już Elisabeth za rękę, pociągnął w swoją stronę i delikatnie podniósł. Ta krzyknęła cicho, jednak nim zdążyła silniej zaprotestować, mężczyzna przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię. Uderzyła go kilka razy w plecy, jednak nie uzyskała spodziewanej, ba, żadnej, reakcji.

- Puść mnie, Ty… !

Will tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i mocniej zacisnął rękę wokół talii dziewczyny.

- Teraz będzie jak ja chcę. – Powiedział triumfalnie ruszając w kierunku bramy. Był tu już kilka razy w sprawach mniej czy bardziej służbowych, więc wiedział, że nie będzie zamknięta.

Demonica przestała się szamotać dopiero po kilku minutach, ale i wtedy nie zrezygnowała z obdarzania go co jakiś czas dość niepochlebnymi przymiotnikami. Dopiero kiedy dobiegł ich szum wody Elisabeth przypomniała skąd kojarzy okolicę i gdzie właściwie są. Na moment zarumieniła się, by zaraz znowu powrócić do wyzwisk. W końcu stanęli. Spears oparł nogę na murku fontanny. Właściwie był zdziwiony, że jeszcze jej nie wyłączono, jednak było mu to jak najbardziej na rękę.

Usadził sobie kobietę na kolanie. Jedną dłonią przytrzymywał jej plecy, natomiast drugą mocno chwycił nadgarstki.

- A teraz, panno Dorset…

Kiedy pochylił się uderzyło w nich zimno bijące od wody.

- Jeśli nie chcesz tam wylądować, poca…

- Nie.

Will westchnął ciężko i przechylił ją do tyłu.

- Może jednak? – Z rozbawieniem patrzył jak po tej twarzy przemyka cień strachu. Chociaż była demonem, czasem wydawało się, że odczuwa też sporo ze zwyczajnych ludzkich uczuć. Mimo wszystko dzielnie pokręciła głową.

- Skoro tak – Cofnął jedną z dłoni. Z ust dziewczyny wyrwał się stłumiony dźwięk na kształt krzyku. Spears złapał ją, kiedy już niemal leżała oparta tylko o jego nogę i przytrzymywana za ręce. Widząc, że mimo grymasu niezadowolenia na twarzy Elisabeth zaczyna się poddawać, nachylił się nad nią. Przymknął oczy i delikatnie musnął jej usta. Kiedy chciał złożyć na nich kolejny pocałunek odsunęła się figlarnie. Na tyle jednak nie fortunnie, że William stracił równowagę i poślizgnął się. Upadł na kolana przed fontanną, jednak dłońmi wpadł do niej. Dziewczyna miała mniej szczęścia. Wylądowała cała w lodowatej wodzie.

- Uch! Ty idioto! Ty debilu! Ty dupku! – wrzasnęła – Patrz, co narobiłeś!

Podniósł wzrok na jej twarz i posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie – Ale to twoja wina! Trzeba było się nie opierać!

- Ty zboczeńcu! Myślisz tylko o jednym

Shinigami oparł łokcie na murku obserwując jak woda spływa z jego rękawów. Mruknął pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak „Kobiety…". Demonica chwilę patrzyła w jego stronę, po czym chwyciła go za kołnierz koszuli i zdecydowanym ruchem wciągnęła do fontanny. Kiedy Spears otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku, mamrocząc coś wytarł okulary z wody, a gdy je założył, ujrzał Elisabeth wystawiającą mu język. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Masz za swoje. I za narzekanie – odpowiedziała obojętnie wzruszając ramionami.

- Doprawdy… teraz obydwoje ociekamy wodą. – sięgnął po swój kieszonkowy zegarek, aby sprawdzić, czy przeżył tą małą klęskę żywiołową. Kobieta widząc to prychnęła.

- Mną się tak nie przejmowałeś

Mężczyzna puścił jej uwagę mimo uszu i już miał zamiar wstać, jednak został powstrzymany. Dziewczyna znów pociągnęła go w swoją stronę, tym razem jednak by złożyć pocałunek na jego ustach. William zastygł w szoku.

- Masz co chciałeś. Chodźmy już, zimo mi. - powiedziała podnosząc się.

Mężczyzna w końcu również się pozbierał. Zarzucił jej swoją, względnie suchą, marynarkę na ramiona, a samą Elisabeth wziął na ręce.

- Tylko z dala od wody! – powiedziała z poważną miną obejmując go.

…_cztery małe pocałunki wystarczą, aby ją pocieszyć._

* * *

_Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest aż takie tragiczne jak mi się wydaje... Randomowe pomysły są randomowe._

_No to tak, ogromne podziękowania dla Ziuty, która pomogła mi się uporać z tytułem!  
Następnie dla DevTrill, która pozwala mi używać swojej OCki i poddała mi pomysł na pewną zmianę względem oryginału no i w ogóle za wszystko ~  
No i niezmiennie dla Everniss za bezwzględną korektę i różne sugestie.  
_

__**_Wykorzystany aforyzm autorstwa Carla Goldoniego;  
William T. Spears i Kuroshitsuji należą do Yany Toboso;  
_****_Elisabeth V. K. Spears należy do DevTrill._**


End file.
